


Carry you

by HatakeSakura88



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakasaku, F/M, Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi - Freeform, Haruno Sakura-centric, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi - Freeform, Mokuton User Haruno Sakura, POV Haruno Sakura, POV Hatake Kakashi, Protective Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatakeSakura88/pseuds/HatakeSakura88
Summary: They knew they would carry each other through anything.(Major character death is not anyone who is tagged)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/ Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. Sakura’s POV

https://music.apple.com/us/album/carry-you-feat-fleurie-single/1356612158

/ Sakura stood staring at the memorial stone, Sasuke’s name etched into it felt like a kunai to her gut. They had done everything to end the war they had been fighting and in the end Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke sealed Kaguya. But the wounds Sasuke had suffered from the battle were too extensive for Sakura to heal. Battle worn and chakra depleted, she had barely enough strength to stand. 

It had been two years since the war, and ever since she had come to the memorial to pay her respects on the anniversary of Sasuke’s death. 

Sakura didn’t know how long she stood there staring at all the names etched into to stone while the rain came down around her. But she knew she wasn’t alone. 

He had stood with her the whole time, his hand in hers, never letting go. He hadn’t left her since the war ended. 

He promised to stand by her side for as long as he had breath in his lungs. 

When she looked at him she saw what she had wished to see from Sasuke when she was a child. 

She saw the love she had always wished for reflected in his dark eyes. 

She knew he would never leave her willingly. 

As Kakashi gripped her hand, she knew she would never have to be alone. 

Sakura knew the would carry each other through anything.


	2. Kakashi’s POV

It had been two years since the war ended.   
Two years since Kakashi had promised never to leave Sakura alone. He remembered the night the war had ended, how exhausted they all were. 

He remembered how Naruto had somehow found the strength to carry Sasuke’s body back to the medical tents to be sealed into a body sealing scroll. Jiraiya had held Naruto as he sobbed until he had passed out. 

He remembered how Sakura had clung to him, neither of them willing to let go of the other. That night when they had made it to the tent they were sleeping in, Kakashi didn’t think twice about letting Sakura slip into his bedroll with him. 

Before Sakura had drifted off to sleep, she had asked Kakashi never to leave her. He promised he wouldn’t leave her for as long as he had air in his lungs. 

In the two years since, he kept his promise.   
Kakashi had become Hokage the first year after the war.   
Tsunade had decided to stay in the village and take over the hospital with Shizune. 

Sakura had decided to help Kakashi with his hokage duties for his first year in office before starting her own children’s clinic. 

They worked together seamlessly.   
Their relationship had started out with only a few people knowing, but within a few months everyone in the village knew. 

No one batted an eyelash about it. They were war heroes. The people who knew them best knew they both deserved happiness. 

Even now as he stood next to Sakura, her hand in his standing before the memorial stone staring at Sasuke’s name, he knew he would never leave her willingly. 

When she looked back at him, he saw the love he never thought he deserved. He saw a love he would fight to keep. 

As Kakashi looked into Sakura’s sea foam green eyes, he knew they would carry each other through anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head, Jiraiya, Asuma, Neji, Inoichi and Shikaku all lived. Because to me personally, their deaths were just for shock value. The reason why Sasuke is dead is because I just think having the entire clan die out and having the sharingan become a thing of legends would have made more sense. 🤷🏻♀️   
> Idk how I feel about this chapter tbh. Any reviews would be helpful, I’ve never really thought about writing much. But this wouldn’t leave my head.


End file.
